


His bones won't burn

by The_last_Dantes



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 03, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_last_Dantes/pseuds/The_last_Dantes
Summary: Sumi and Taka attempt to murder Alucard, but the situation doesn't exactly play out as they expected it.Alucard takes after his father in unexpected ways.Takes place during and after the season 3 climax. Fyi i changed the dialogue a tad.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sumi/Taka, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	His bones won't burn

**Author's Note:**

> So i've written many fanfictions, but i never had the heart to post them.  
> But i've decided that i may as well try posting at least once.

"Please l... i never lied to you" 

And it was true.  
He has never lied, not to them.  
Not to his beautiful humans, who had finally brought meaning into his burnt away life.  
The two humans who has allowed him that little sliver of happiness that he so longed for.

"Not once did i lie to you, i can't move the castle. I know you have been treated badly, but i am not like them"

His words were an infusion of longing and bitter.

Betrayed once again by that which he held dearest.

Their stone gazes, like strangers staring through him. Unlike the sweet gold of Alucard’s eyes, which drooped as they dulled their stare, Sumi and taka's were utterly detached.  
Were all those sweet mornings and gentle evenings a lie?  
Were all those study sessions and gentle jokes falsities?

...Had he not been polite enough, welcoming enough? 

Had he not conveyed his honesty?

Had he not given them what they wished for and more?

Had he not been through enough already?

... had he not laid his heart out before them and promised them his all in hopes for some form of a relationship, something to fill the crumbling void that Belmont and Belnades left...  
The lifelessness that his...  
...  
...that his parents left

Was it too much to hope?

Apparently so.

His frantic movement had stilled, the weight of them bore down on his chest.  
A remorseful chuckle seeped past his lips.  
The scene atop him, a crude mimicry of what was, only moments before.

"We are sick of being lied to"  
"You're j... like them"  
"We will...in...our own..."

He could feel their pulses, rapid. A network of blood-filled rivers, franticly pulsating beneath the skin, contradicting to their unwavering demeanour.  
"......."  
his ears were filling with cotton as their voices mingled.  
The silver running taut across his body was slowly inching tighter as his tears began to flow.  
Clear and salted, like his mothers before she went up in flames.  
He wasn't there to save her, quite fitting that no-one was here to save him"  
He had wanted nothing more than companionship.  
Now he had nothing.

Their combined blades slid against each other, the metal clinking as they aligned in preparation to gouge out his heart.  
He could call for his sword, end this humanely with a moments notice. Yet... If he did not.

he would be nothing...

Soon he wouldn't see...

Soon he wouldn't feel...

Soon he wouldn't think...

Maybe that would be preferable...

It was almost as if an audible snap could be felt from within his mind.  
His resolve eaten away after nearly two long years.  
He went limp and his muscles unclenched. Allowing the silver to burn deeper into his flesh.

It stung.

It hurt.

It would be over soon.

His diminishing responsiveness only aided in putting Sumi and taka on edge.  
The glanced at each other, strengthening their resolution.  
A simple not in unison was all it took before they struck down.

The blades plunged into his chest, blood welling up upon contact. His body reflexively spasming, pushing himself deeper into the restraints.

It was then that all hell broke loose.

The shattering spread throughout the castle. A tidal wave of energy with them at the epicentre.  
"GET DOWN"  
Sumi screeched as she reached over, dragging her and taka off the bed as the castle shook violently. Neither window nor mirror was left intact. The fragments littering their skin. All colour seemed to drain from his body as Alucard’s head lolled to the side. Facing away from his executioners. His skin began to fester around the bindings, inky splotches surfacing across his body as it gained a sick, marbled appearance.

The stench of brimstone sept through the room.  
Both executioners clutched their throats, beginning to choke on the miasma-like stench as it burnt their windpipes.  
Their eyes were wide in fear, grasping each other in a vain attempt to comfort each other as a symphony of chaos enveloped them.

Screeching began to resonate from the lower depths of the castle.  
Increasing in volume causing the shards littering the floors to jolt about.  
A cacophony of hidden night creatures rearing up in retaliation to the end of the Tepés name.

The blood began to seep from his eyes as they glossed over. Sputtering out his last breath, he laughed. A deep, rancid and choking laugh.  
His own crimson tears.

He really was his fathers son.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is based of a dream i had.  
> But simply with the kinks ironed out.
> 
> Any and all comments are appreciated!


End file.
